Cold Night
by xxShadiceKokoro
Summary: 'Witnessing the moment, she trembled, and without giving it a second thought... She ran. She couldn't witness another murder or... Be the one being murdered.' A Little WalesXSophie/WellsXSophie/WhalesShipping at The End, Rated For Blood, and Minor Character Death, I'm Not Sure If This SHOULD Be In Horror... But Oh well... " Some Romance .:ONE-SHOT:.


**Cold Night**

Me: A New, Random Story to conclude my boredom... Ah well...

Suzami: COTTON CANDYYYY! *jumps into a pile of cotton candy and starts rolling*

Tomami: *sweatdrops*

Me: Uhm... Angela, can you do the disclaimer?

Angela: But I'm not supposed To... I'm from dA...

Me: Just do it!

Angela: *smiles brightly* Okay! Steph doesn't own MFB, so-

Me: Anyone seen Jack anywhere? He's trying to kill me... *sits on the couch*

Angela: *sweatdrops*

Madoka: Sophie **WILL** be OOC in some parts of the story...

Tomami: Enjoy?

Suzami: WEEEE! *still rolling in cotton candy*

* * *

_**Tick, Tick, Tick...**_

Sophie looked all around herself, surrounded in complete darkness, the only thing she was able to see was a grand clock infront of her, she was still in her white nightgown, but she was frightened. She shivered as the ice cold air reached her, surrounding her like deep fog. She crouched down and hugged herself to create more body heat, but slowly failed by the second. Her face slowly turned pale and it was like her body was now frozen, she lost control of it, frozen on the spot.

_Numb._

Her green eyes scanned the room for what felt like the millionth time, nothing changed for the last few minutes. She was still surrounded in darkness, the room was nearly bare, and her frozen skin was starting to pierce her, hurting her ever so slowly. She looked up at the clock.

_11:11 pm_

Looking away, she finally gained control of her body heat and was able to move her body again. But... Even if she was able to control her body heat, her skin still pierced her. Her breathing speed increased and she was able to feel her heartbeat pound against her ribcage. She was too frightened to speak, nor think properly. She finally had the urge to stand up and walk around a little. She took slow, shaky steps as she walked ever so slowly. She looked at her palms. Red. She absolutly hated that colour. It's a too painful colour for her. Seeing it only reminded her of blood, gore... _Death..._ Her gentle green eyes started to form tears, she couldn't hold them back, she was too weak. She finally found a door. She slowly opened it, peeking inside, frightened on what might be inside, she wiped her eyes and looked inside, she saw a large box layed on the ground, right near an open marble case, just big enough for the box to fit in, and right near the marble case, was a matching carved marble stone. To her it looked like they were being held to the ground, she opened the door wider and took a step inside the room. The temperature was colder out here then it was inside, she looked up and saw the night sky.

_She was outside..._

Sophie could hardly see anything in the sky, all she was able to see was the sky covered in grey. The clouds were covering all the natural sources of light she could've used, yet she still has enough light peeking through the light clouds. She walked over to the carved marble, she examined it, from what she could see, it was carved out of green marble and was taking form of just the centerpiece of a diamond(aka a hexagon). Then she walked over to the large box. It was wider in the higher middle of it then the rest of it, making it take form of a long hexagon. Suddenly she realized what it was.

_A coffin._

_Someone died. _

Her heart ached and her skin continued piercing her. Her eyes scanned the field and saw a large male(no, it's not Klaus or Benkei) in the distance, with a young girl(don't get any ideas, both of these chars are **NOT** canon...)... The large male held the axe and the young girl's collar, handing helplessly with a scared look on her face, trembling. The male held his axe up high, then...

_"AHHHHHHH!"_

_Her head was chopped off in one swing._

Witnessing the moment, she trembed, and without giving it a second thought...

_She ran._

She couldn't witness another murder or...

_Be the one being murdered._

The girl's scream still echoed though the night and frightened Sophie even more. Not looking behind, she knew he noticed her persence and started chasing her. Tears started to sprawl into her eyes again, dripping out of her eyes like a harsh rainstorm. She couldn't help it.

_She was going to get murdered._

* * *

She stood in a cave and fell to her knees, tears now falling down her delicate face like a waterfall. Her heart skipped a beat in shock when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, turning around, she saw no one, but as she was looking that way, the same cold hands tied her ankles up with a thick rope with extreme, not even possible speed. Sophie quickly turned her head to her ankles, seeing nothing but her tied up ankles. Suddenly as her wrists were almost touching, a rope appeared, tying her wrists firmly together.

"How's... That even possible?" Sophie whispered, her heart beating faster then before.

Suddenly she was lifted into the air by a familiar pair of cold arms and left the cave. Sophie looked up to the person and realized it wasn't a human being-but a ghost... He was pale, see through and glowing. Then she started fidgiting in his arms, getting the ghost angered. After minutes of continuious fidgiting, the ghost got so fed up that he knocked her out.

* * *

Sophie awoke in an old, abandoned castle, she looked around and felt something cold around her wrists, looking down, she saw herself chained to the wall... In the throne room.

"Now what do we do with her?" she heard a deep ghastly voice asked somewhere outside the room.

"... Just kill her," another replied.

Her eyes widened as tears started falling from her eyes for the upteenth time tonight and saw the same ghastly glow in the corner of her eye.

"Awake already hm?" the ghost asked.

She stayed silent as her floated closer to her and took out a knife, as Sophie looked up, she saw the knife.

"NO!" she screamed as she trembled and stared at the knife.

"Don't worry... This will be over before you know it..." he replied as he floated even closer to her, ready to stab the knife into her.

He finally, yet swiftly stabbed her, right into her heart...

But at that excact same moment...

Sophie's eyes shot open, she sat up and saw her in her room in the Konzern's residence. Cold sweat trickled down her forehead, her heart beating twice the regular speed and as she looked at the clock...

It was excactly 11:11 pm...

_It was only a dream..._ she thought, still staring at the white clock on her wall, _And the time's still the same the last time I checked the clock in my dream..._

She sighed and stepped out of bed, heading towards the room next to hers, belonging to her trustworthy partner, Wales.

She silently stepped inside his room snd sat on his bed, looking at his peaceful, sleeping face, "Wales?" she asked softly.

_Silence..._

"Wales?" she asked a bit louder.

_Silence..._

She then leaned into his ear, "Wales?" she asked again in the same tone, with a little more hope in her voice, sitting back up.

"Ugh... Huh...? Sophie?" he asked quietly as he rubbed his eyes to clarify his vision a bit more.

Sophie blushed, "Yeah... It's me Wales..."

"Why are you here? Especially at this hour?" Wales asked as he sat up.

Sophie stayed slent until speaking up, "I-I can't sleep Wales... I-I had a n-nightmare... So I-I w-was wondering if I c-can sleep with you tonight?" she asked blushing furiously.

Wales also blushed, yet he replied right away, "U-uhm... Sure..." he replied, making room for Sophie to sleep in.

"Thank you..." Sophie whispered, as she lifted her legs up, onto the bed, laying down and pullung the covers over her, _At least of I have another nightmare, I'll feel safe this time..._ she thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Me: Yes, I wrote this in a day... It Sucks doesn't it? Ah well... I had to add WhalesShipping in the end... I'm addicted... Check out my dA(link's on my page), I drew a pic for it, and yes, I even made my(REAL) friend draw it in an Art Trade... Yeah... Inspired by Colorici74's "Breaking the Habit," and ANimEisAweSOmE4400's, "What Do I Do?" R&R... Hopefully No Flames ^^


End file.
